BONNE FETE MAMIE
by Melle Lune
Summary: C'est la fête des grandsmères aujourd'hui et Duo va voire la sienne, et peutêtre vatil trouvé autre chose en allant la voire?


**Titre** : BONNE FETE MAMIE !

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam wing

**Genre** :UA, POV Duo, Shônen-aï, Yaoï, One- Shot , **Lemon ! **Vous êtes prévenus

**Couples :**1x2 3x4

**Disclaimeur :** Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement--

**P'tite note : **merci à Ma merveilleuse Killua11 qui me corrige à chaque fois, Daisuki et BON ANNIVERSAIRE TENSHI!!! avec un peut d'avance

**BONNE FETE MAMIE !**

Je suis fatigué… ça doit bien faire trois bonnes heures et demi environ que je conduis, avec la semaine pourrave que j'ai eue, là je suis HS. Je m'explique, j'ai pas arrêté de courir dans tous les sens entre le travail, les courses, etc…

je suis vanné.

J'ai peu dormi dans la semaine en plus de ça donc forcement, faire trois heures et demi de route parce qu'aujourd'hui on est le quatre mars et du coup fête des grands-mères bah merci bien mais non-merci.

J'adore ma grand-mère, vraiment elle est super, mais à un peu moins d'une heure de chez moi donc j'ai un peu pas envie d'y aller. Mais c'est ma grand-mère et je l'aime donc je fais cet effort là pour elle.

Faut aussi dire que c'est elle qui s'est occupée le plus de moi, mes parents étaient pas vraiment présents à cause de leur travail. Quand on à une mère qui fait dans la pub et un père dans les finances, c'est rare de les voir. Je me demande d'ailleurs parfois comment ils ont fait pour tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre avec leur emploi du temps respectif.

Bon, donc, j'ai passer plus de temps avec ma grand-mère, appelée affectueusement : Mimi. Pourquoi Mimi ? Parce que ! Bon ok je vais donner la vraie raison, étant petit, je n'arrivais pas à dire « mamie », donc je l'appelais « Mimi » et c'est resté. Pour tout vous dire, je dois voir une fois par an mes parents, bon, ok j'exagère peut être un tout petit peu, sûrement deux fois par ans. C'est pas grave je m'en moque maintenant, ma Mimi elle a toujours été là et c'est le principal. Donc, jamais je ne loupe la fête des grands-mères pour allez la voir, ainsi que celle des mères d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, je viens la voir à chaque occasions comme celle-ci, je prends toujours bien à l'avance ces jours-là pour elle.

Donc, aujourd'hui c'est la fête des grands-mères, je viens donc lui rendre visite, elle va être contente car en plus de moi, mon cousin Quatre et son petit copain Trowa viennent aussi, ça va lui faire un peu de monde d'un coup mais je sais que ça va lui faire plaisir.

Il me reste donc à peu près cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant chez elle, il fait assez beau, la route est dégagée, it's beautiful day.

J'ai pas précisé mais je suis d'origine Américain donc si j'utilise parfois des mots ou expressions anglaises c'est normal. Ma famille a quitté l'Amérique pour la France bien avant ma naissance. Je crois que c'était après la deuxième guerre mondiale….

Je sais pas trop mais bon, donc, ma famille a immigré en France. Mimi habite en Bretagne et moi à Paris donc forcément…

Une chose à dire, c'est beau la Bretagne ! Non je plaisante pas, j'ai pas non plus pris de produit illicite je vous rassure. Non non, vraiment pas. Comment ça vous en êtes pas convaincu ? Vous mettez ma parole en doute là ? Ok go les exemples ! Tout d'abord, il pleut pas toujours en Bretagne, je le sais, j'y ai habité pendant longtemps, secundo, en été, c'est trop le pied ! la mer est chaude ! Faire du cata c'est super dans ce coin là ! Cata ? Vous connaissez pas ? bah oui ! Suis-je bête ! Vous, vous connaissez pas, vous venez de la ville !

Donc, un cata, c'est un catamaran, un petit bateau on va dire pour simplifier un peu les choses. Moi quand j'ai commencé à en faire on était trois mais on peu en faire à moins.

Donc, étant petit, Mimi m'a inscrit au stage nautique de la ville, j'y ai appris à faire de la planche à voile, à conduire des bateaux (à plusieurs bien sûr ), et donc à conduire aussi un catamaran.

Le pied je vous dis, j'adore tous les sports aquatiques, je regrette d'ailleurs de ne pas m'être installé ici mais mon travail me le permettait malheureusement pas.

Donc j'aime la Bretagne, bien sûr il y fait pas toujours beau mais j'y suis chez moi, tout le monde connaît tout le monde et ils sont pas snobs comme dans la régions parisienne (**NDA **: C'est une fiction je vous le rappelle ! )

Finalement quand je me dis ça, je me sens vachement moins fatigué d'un coup. L'air marin m'apaise.

Je prends la petite côte pour arriver jusqu'à chez Mimi et je me gare. Je prend mon cadeau et referme la voiture, puis sonne chez Mimi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur un super beau mec, peau couleur caramel, cheveux ébouriffés à souhait, des putain de yeux bleu, un nez bien aligné. Bref tout pour me plaire sauf que voilà, ça fait déjà des années qu'il me plait ce beau mec. Je vous présente Heero Yuy, le petit fils de la meilleure amie de Mimi.

Je crois que je bave dessus depuis mes treize ans, ouais, je crois que c'est ça. Je crois qu'il habite lui par contre toujours ici, vu comment il est musclé, pas besoin d'imaginer, avec le super débardeur blanc qu'il porte. Il est Miam ! Ses cuisses son impec, moulées dans son jean bleu clair.

-Salut Duo ! Me dit mon fantasme depuis mes treize ans.

-Heero ! Je savais pas que t'étais en ménage avec Mimi.

-Baka.

-Moui je sais, je sais. Fis-je avec désinvolture. C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes tellement.

Je vois un petit sourire sur ce si sexy visage. Et oui un visage peut être sexy.

-Duo ?

-Mimiiiiiiii ! Fis-je en courrant à la rencontre de ma grand-mère. Alors comme ça tu m'as caché que tu avais pris Heero dans tes filets ? Oh la coquine !

-Duo ! Voyons, je voulais te faire la surprise !

-Oh c'est dommage Mamie, mais on va devoir se battre pour lui, car je vais te le piquer !

-Oh ! Tu n'oserais pas tout de même à mon âge, c'est dur de trouver un aussi beau spécimen !

Nous nous mettons à rire de notre petite farce. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais ma grand-mère ? Oui, bon bah je vous le redis !

N'est-elle pas super, franchement ? Si avouez-le hein, vous êtes jaloux ! et bah tant mieux !

Je tourne la tête à ma droite après avoir lâchée Mimi.

-Oh ! mais qui vois-je ? Aya, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

-Bien Duo, très bien. Me dit la meilleure amie de Mimi avec un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Alors comme ça vous voulez me prendre mon petit fils ? Et sans m'en parler ? Je suis vexée !

-Mais non, je le laisse à Mimi, j'te prends toi. Toi au moins tu m'as pas renversé une écoutille de foc (NDA : le foc est une voile sur un bateau, elle sert à diriger) dans le nez. Ce qui maintenant est toujours visible d'ailleurs.

-C'était y a plus de dix ans ! Me dit Heero en se tenant la tête.

-Ouais ! et mon nez cassé il est resté tel que tu l'as laissé ! il a une bosse ouiiiiinnn !

-Baka !

-Je m'en fous de ton mot d'amour, je t'aime plus ! Alors Aya, quand se marrie-t-on ? Il faux vite choisir sinon, toutes les églises vont être prises !

Et voilà pourquoi j'adore être ici, on s'amuse tout le temps, sans tout prendre au sérieux, et c'est là que l'on se sent chez soi, bien, avec le bruit de la mer qui est tout à côté. C'est pour cela que je bosse autant, pour pouvoir revenir le plus de fois possible ici. Près de Mimi, Aya et de la personne que j'aime depuis si longtemps. Près d'un endroit qui m'accueille toujours à bras ouvert sans jamais rien me demander en retour. Ma grand-mère a toujours tout fait pour moi, et bien sûr, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

-Ils arrivent quand Quat-chan et Trotro ?

-Dans l'après-midi vers les cinq heures. Me répond Mmi.

-Et bah dis donc, tu vas avoir du monde aujourd'hui Mimi !

-mais j'ai toujours du monde, je suis célèbre moi !

Je m'installe derrière elle sur un autre fauteuil et lui entoure les épaules doucement, c'est qu'elle a un certain âge Mimi, l'est fragile.

Je lui chuchote à l'oreille, « Tu es heureuse Mimi ? », elle acquiesce doucement contre ma joue.

-Très

Je ne lui résiste pas et lui fais un gros bisous sur la joue.

-ça fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ? Je demande à Aya et Heero

-Non, un peu avant dix heures. Me dit Aya

Bon, comme il est dix heures et demi ça fait effectivement pas longtemps. Et oui, je me suis levé tôt moi ! Comme c'est pas à côté et que je veux y rester le plus de temps possible forcement on fait des sacrifices.

-Duo ?

-yes ?

-tu n'aurais pas envie de faire un tour en cata ?

-Mimi, je vais vous laisser alors que je viens juste d'arriver !

-Mais ça fait longtemps que tu en as pas fait, Heero pourrait peut-être t'accompagner ? Et nous on irait faire des courses pour ce soir.

-Vous allez pas allez faire des courses toutes seules surtout pour autant de monde !

-On peut les emmener et les ramener, Duo a raison, ça serait trop lourd.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais les regards qu'ont Mimi et Aya me plaisent pas trop. Bah, tant pis, j'en saurais plus un peu plus tard. J'interrogerai Mimi ce soir.

-D'accord si vous insistez.

-Ok, on prend ma voiture ?

Aussitôt dit, aussi tôt fait, Aya et Mimi embarquent dans la voiture, je vais faire les courses avec elles tandis qu'Heero va préparer ce qu'ils nous faut pour partir, c'est à dire, le repas de ce midi parce que c'est clair que l'on va rester manger sur l'eau et préparer le cata.

Ils nous faut dix minutes pour aller jusqu'au magasin, à peu près un quart d'heure pour faire les courses, et on repart en sens inverse. Pendant tout le long on rigole joyeusement. Je décharge la voiture et nous rangeons rapidement les courses. Je monte dans ma chambre pour me préparer, alors déjà, un maillot de bain, ensuite par dessus un pantalon qui craint pas l'eau salée et un plus bah, oui, y a le vent tout de même quoique j'hésite entre le pantalon et le short, il fait vachement chaud pour un quatre mars. Bon, finalement j'opte pour le short. Je suis prêt me reste juste à mettre les « chaussures » spéciales.

Je descends les escaliers, j'embrasse Mimi et Aya et je pars rejoindre Heero qui m'attend en bas de la falaise près du cata.

-Me voilà ! elle est à combien ?

-Sept degrés

-Un peu froid mais bon.

-On y va ?

-yes ! Tu pousses ou je pousse ?

-Je.

-Ok

Je monte donc sur le cata pendant qu'Heero le pousse pour que l'on puisse mettre les saffrants dans l'eau. Il monte rapidement dans le cata et nous abaissons les saffrants dans l'eau et nous voilà presque prêts à partir. On monte la grand voile et le foc et tout est bon.

Heero se met à la barre et moi je m'occupe des voiles. Il y a du vent aujourd'hui, temps parfait pour faire du cata..

-Alors que deviens-tu ?

-Je suis professeur de voile.

-Tu as toujours aimé l'eau. Dis-je en souriant. Quel domaine en particulier ?

-Planche à voile, mais je fais de tout.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Tu dois en voir passer du monde alors.

-C'est sûr, parfois ça en devient même agaçant.

-? développes parce que là je comprends pas.

-Il y en a peu qui viennent pour apprendre.

-Oh ! Je vois ! Tombeur va !

Tu m'étonnes avec le corps que lui fait la combinaison de planche ça m'étonne absolument pas ! J'imagine très bien toutes les filles et mecs qui font semblant d'avoir un malaise rien que pour se retrouver dans ses bras. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'un simple problème avec la voile, ils doivent ramer ! et s'ils sont vraiment trop loin il vient les chercher, les attachent à sont bateau à moteur et le met à pleine puissance et là, baf ! tu te ramasses toute l'eau dans la tronche ! Bref à péter de rire !

-Hn. Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-ça va l'entreprise dans laquelle tu travailles ?

-oui, ça va comme d'habitude quoi. Dis-je avec peu d'entrain.

-Pourquoi tu es parti au fait ? Tu pouvais pas les trouver plus près tes études ?

-Malheureusement non, sinon je serais resté ici, c'est chez moi ici, pas là bas.

Je sentis la mains d'Heero me serrer doucement l'épaule. Je laissai ma joue caresser la mains.

-T'en fais pas, je ne vous oublie pas. Dis-je doucement comme si c'était un secret.

-Hn.

Pendant environ cinq minutes il laissa sa main puis finalement la retira.

-Le vent va tourner. Prévins-je Heero

-ok.

Je me préparai à changer de côté. Règle numéro un pour celui ou celle qui s'occupe des voiles, être toujours face au vent , donc quand le vent tourne, tu changes de côté et pour le barreur c'est l'inverse. Et pour les autres règles bah, on en pas besoin pour le moment.

Nous continuâmes un certain temps à faire notre petite visite, même si nous connaissions déjà par cœur la presqu'île. Vers midi nous arrêtâmes le cata et nous commençâmes à manger. Pour moi c'était du jambon et pour Heero du thon. Une foi fini nos sandwich, nous mettons le papier d'aluminium dans nos poches, et oui ! ne surtout pas jeter toutes ces cochonneries dans la mer, après faut pas s'étonner si elle est polluée !

On glandouille un peu sur le cata , allongés sur la toile.

-J'adore la mer. Dis-je les yeux dans le vague.

-Hn.

-J'aime l'air marin et tout ce qu'il représente..

Un silence me répondit. De toute façon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées donc je m'en moquais. J'étais chez moi, avec la personne que j'aime près de moi, sa main à deux centimètres de la mienne, sa tête près de la mienne. J'entendais sa respiration lente et calme. J'étais bien. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, enfin d'aussi loin que je connaissais Heero, je me suis toujours senti calme quand j'étais sur la mer pas loin de lui. Sa présence me calmait quand j'étais trop excité par les ballades que l'on faisait en groupe. Heero est mon calmant, mais il ne le sais pas.

Je continuais de penser à cela quand la main d'Heero me prit la mienne. Je tournai la tête vers lui.

-Duo

-Heero ?

-Je t'aime.

Je vis alors sa tête s'approcher de la mienne, lentement. Il me laissait le temps de refuser son baiser mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Alors c'était ça que complotaient Mimi et Aya ? Et bien, je suis tout à fait d'accord alors.

J'avançai moi aussi mon visage près du sien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Ses douces lèvres embrassaient tendrement les miennes.

Puis, elles se lâchèrent

len-te-ment

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et nos lèvres se ressoudèrent, tout aussi lentement. Ses lèvres ont le goût de la mer, le goût d'ici, un goût que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Il me caresse les cheveux de sa main gauche, et approfondit le baiser, sa langue demande l'entrée de ma bouche, je le laisse entrer.

C'est doux et velouté, je ne sais pas trop comment mais il arrive à me mettre sur lui. Ses mains sont sur mon dos, elles cherchent à entrer sous mon t-shirt et y arrivent.

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux , tandis qu'il essaye d'enlever mon t-shirt, je l'aide en levant mon torse du sien. Il laisse le t-shirt près de nous et continue à me déshabiller lentement. Je me retrouve bien vite sans rien sur moi tandis que lui est encore tout habillé, je grogne un peu, mais il me prend mes tétons en bouche pour que j'oublie ce détail un moment. J'hoquette de plaisir sous ses attouchements.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau puis repart à la découverte de mon corps. Il caresse mes cuisses tendrement avant de prendre en bouche mon désir, je me crispe un peu sous cette avalanche de sensation et gémis une fois de plus de plaisir. Mes mains dans ses cheveux essayant de le pousser à prendre plus en bouche mon désir.

Il me stoppe et je pousse un gémissement. Il reprend ses vas et vient plus vite, de plus en plus vite et je me lâche entre ses lèvres. Je reprends mon souffle puis essaye de le déshabiller mais je n'y arrive pas, je grogne de mécontentement, il se dégage un peu de moi et enlève ses habits, il est aussi nu que moi, et je peux vous dire, il est magnifique…. Et très excité aussi d'ailleurs.

Il me prend dans ses bras et se laisse glisser sur la toile du cata. Je suis au dessus de lui. Il m'embrasse encore une foi puis me présente ses doigts, je les lèche puis il me les place devant mon intimité, il me regarde dans les yeux, s'empare de ma bouche et fait rentrer le premier doigt. J'ai mal mais ça peut aller, il commence doucement ses va et vient avant d'insérer le second. Il commence à faire des mouvements de cisaille puis met le troisième doigt. Il touche ma prostate et je gémis de plaisir. On s'embrasse de plus belle avant de finalement lâcher nos lèvres par manque d'air. Il enlève ses doigts de moi. Nous reprenons nos lèvres et je commence doucement à descendre sur son désir, une fois bien empalé et la douleur passée, je commence un va et vient sur sa verge tendue, nous gémissons fort tous les deux. Il touche ma prostate et je m'enflamme encore plus, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Nous gémissons tout les deux le noms de l'autre. Je descends de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il déverse son plaisir au plus profond de moi et moi sur son torse. Je m'écroule sur lui, il me réceptionne tendrement et m'embrasse.

Nous calmons notre souffle doucement, il me caresse les cheveux en déposant de petits bisous sur mon cou.

-Je t'aime. Lui dis-je

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Me répond-il. Tu veux rentrer ?

-Je voudrais rester encore un peu, j'ai envie de voir la falaise.

-ok. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

Puis on se rhabille, je lui nettoie son torse et nous repartons vers la falaise en nous embrassant les trois quart du voyage.

-C'est ici que l'on c'est rencontrés non ?

-Oui, tu étais avec Odin et moi avec David, nous avons mangé ensemble. Ils enseignent toujours ?

-Oui, mais ils vont bientôt arrêter. Me dit-il en se collant à mon dos.

-C'était de bons profs.

-Hn.

-on rentre ?

-Oui, comme ça on pourra les aider pour l'arrivée de ton cousin.

-Tu as raison. C'était une belle balade, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait.

-Combien de temps restes-tu ?

-Je repars dans une semaine.

-Tu es libre demain ?

-Oui, mais pas toi, tu as cours non ?

-Si, tu veux venir ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup te voir en professeur. Fis-je taquin.

-Alors viens.

-D'accord !

Une bonne heure plus tard, nous touchions terre ferme, on rangea rapidement le matériel et nous montâmes main dans la main jusque chez Mimi.

-Alors, cette balade ? Me demanda Mimi avec un grand sourie

-Très bien, Désolé Mimi mais tu as perdu, je te l'ai piqué ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire vers ma grand –mère et Heero .

-Oh ! je suis désemparée ! A mon âge ! Je n'ai plus aucune chance d'en retrouver avec un tel corps de dieu Grec ! Fit Mimi avec des larmes de crocodile au bort des yeux.

Nous nous exclamâmes tous de rire.

-Et bien, et bien, j'en apprends des bonnes moi ! Petit cachotier ! Dit une voix que je connaissais très bien.

-Et oui que veux-tu, il faut savoir préserver ses secrets très cher cousin. Dis-je en riant. Mais ne devais-tu pas arriver dans environ deux bonnes heures, si ce n'est plus ?

-si mais nous avons réussi à nous arranger pour vous faire la surprise donc, nous voici, nous voilà. Tro, sors un peu de ta cachette pour dire bonjour.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers la grande stature de Trowa.

-mon ange, je ne suis pas caché, sauf si tous nos bagages comptent comme tels. Bonjour Duo, bonjour Heero.

-Salut Tro.

-Bonjour.

Y a vraiment pas à dire c'est ces moments là que je préfère , et il n'y a qu'ici je peux les avoir. Toi, près de moi, Mimi, Aya, Quatre, et Trowa. Avec la mer et ce calme et cette bonne humeur qui se dégage d'ici. Y a pas à dire. Ici c'est chez moi, c'est là qu'est ma place, c'est là qu'est ma vie.

Fin

Sauf si on demande la suite mais sinon c'est la fin .

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé.

Kisu

Tsuki-no-Shinigami


End file.
